


how’s this for a bad day?

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: filled as another drabble prompt on tumblr for “This bath is too damn hot.” - “This is why we can’t do cute things. You complain too much.”





	how’s this for a bad day?

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i’m feeling hella inspired by these prompts. they’re short and sweet and really easy to write when i like the prompt. they may not be my best work but they’re fun lol.  
same as the last few, i wrote this real fast so don’t expect too much.  


What’s a man gonna do when he gets a call from his boyfriend telling him he had the worst fucking day today.

Noel was editing a video of his when his phone started to buzz and Cody’s name and face popped up on the screen. 

“Hey, Cody,” Noel greeted. “How’s it going?”

“Fucking awful,” Cody answered and Noel could hear the exasperation in his voice and could practically see the exhaustion on his face even through the phone. “I’m on my way home.”

Noel paused for a second. “So you wanna tell me why today was so awful?” 

“Actually, no. I’m fucking over it at this point. I just wanna get home, stuff my face full of so much food that I hate myself, and then sleep for 48 hours.”

“Got it,” Noel chuckled out. “How far away are you?”

“Probably a half an hour. But, add in rush hour traffic, I won’t be surprised if it’s an hour or so.”

“‘K. See you when you get home. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

—

When Cody walked into their apartment, he almost collapsed right on the spot because of how good it smelled from food being cooked.

He walked over to the kitchen and there stood Noel preparing a meal for the both of them. 

Noel turned around to see a tired Cody and took a break from sautéeing some vegetables to come over, welcome Cody home, and give him a kiss.

“So, how’s this for a bad day?” Noel asked as he walked back over to the stove.

“I guess it’s not too bad anymore,” Cody replied as he walked up behind Noel and nuzzled his face in Noel’s neck and started kissing him there as well. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Noel stepped away with a giggle. “Not until later.” 

Cody just smirked and walked over to the fridge to get something to drink.

—

After dinner, Noel got up to run a bath for the both of them to add to Cody’s bad turned relaxing and good night.

Cody heard Noel yell from the bathroom that the bath was ready. 

As he walked into the bathroom, his heart immediately went soft as he noticed the lights were turned off and the only light in the room was coming from a few candles lit on the counter and around the tub. It smelled so good and fresh from the oils Noel had put in the bath. 

“Oh my god, this is so corny,” Cody laughed out as he hid his face in his palm.

“Okay, dude, I know,” Noel agreed from where he sat in the tub already. “I’m the last person to do shit like this, but you deserve it… And I know you really do like corny shit so you’re not foolin’ me.”

Cody opened his mouth to argue but Noel interrupted him. “Nope, don’t even try saying you don’t. I know you do. Now get over here.”

Noel watched with love in his eyes as Cody delicately stripped his clothes off and wen to dip his foot in the tub.

“Fuck,” Cody exclaimed recoiling from the water, “it’s too damn hot, Noel. What the hell.”

“This is why we can’t do cute things,” Noel chuckled out. “You complain too much,” and Cody gave him a look. “Come on, I’m fuckin’ around. Now get in here and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tacotuesdaygirl on twitter and tumblr


End file.
